


Un par de años

by Chappylandia



Series: DCU AU: New Teen Titans [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jai needs love, mentions of Colin Wilkes, really love those three
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que Jai puede esperar es que aún le queden un par de años para disfrutar a sus chicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un par de años

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Un par de años.  
> Fandom: DC Universe.  
> Personajes: Damian Wayne/Jai West/Chris Kent.   
> Fecha: 1 de noviembre de 2015.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Viernes es noche de chicos en la Titan Tower. Ese fue el trato al que llegaron la vez que Liam se quejó abiertamente de que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y que si no podía pasar una noche sin que Chris contara chistes asquerosos a la hora de la cena iba a explotar. 

El viernes es noche de chicos y el jueves noche de chicas, fácil y sencillo (el sábado no, el sábado es noche familiar, porque Dick lo había decidido así y ninguno de los titanes, ni siquiera Damian, tenía la suficiente autoridad para hacerle frente a Dick Grayson).

Y durante muchos años la división había funcionado eficientemente. Tanto, que por un maravilloso momento Jai West había creído que funcionaria para siempre. Por supuesto, al cumplir los 17 años apareció el Factor X que destrozaría su pequeña utopía adolescente: Colin Wilkes.

Por supuesto, Jai no tiene nada en contra de Colin: el chico es agradable, divertido y es el único que se sienta con Jai a ver maratones de Star Wars (porque Chris no las entiende y Damian piensa que son estúpidas y sobrevaloradas, el muy imbécil), pero Jai opina que le agradaría mas si no pareciera tener a Damian pegado a su cintura 24 horas al día. 

Habían intentado hacer entrar a Colin a su pequeña noche de chicos una vez, pero resultó demasiado incómodo para los 4 ("Es que Damian se controla cuando esta con él ¿lo has notado? Es menos jodido, por ende, menos divertido" fueron las palabras de Chris, y en el fondo Jai creía que tenía mucha razón).

Claro que Jai no culpa completamente a Colin de que sus pequeñas noches comenzaran a reducirse, sería increíblemente injusto hacerlo, sobre todo cuando una semana antes él mismo había cancelado la cita semanal en la torre cuando Nell le pidió ayuda con la computadora central del cuartel de Oracle (en primera porque Jai está completamente obsesionado con Bárbara Gordon, y en segunda porque Nell le había prometido pizza después, y ninguna persona cuerda puede rechazar pizza y la sonrisa de Batgirl), pero han pasado casi 2 meses desde la última noche de chicos que han tenido, y Jai encuentra completamente injusto que Damian lo abandone así por ir a besuquearse con su pelirrojo novio.

"Eres una persona horrible"

"Jai, estas siendo infantil" dice Robin, y nada puede joderle más que oír la voz a la Batman Jr. que usa para decirlo "podemos hacerlo la próxima semana"

"Y la próxima semana Chris seguro tiene que salvar a Smallville de una lluvia de meteoritos ¿A qué jode?"

"Jai" Damian rueda los ojos, y Jai entiende que está siendo un mimado y un imbécil, pero Iris ha roto su propio record en velocidad la semana pasada y su padre se veía tan asquerosamente orgulloso que Jai realmente siente que si no se distrae con algo va a explotar, pero al jodido hijo de Batman parece que solo le importa llevar a Colin a ver la nueva película de súper héroes en el cine y Chris no le ve nada de malo a eso.

Jai bufa, enfadado y dolido.

"Ok, entiendo ¿Sabes qué? Ve y tírate a Colin en el baño de algún cine en los barrios altos de Gotham si quieres, no te necesito"

Y Jai se va, dejando a Damian con la palabra en la boca, desapareciendo en su habitación casi tan rápido como cuando tenía sus poderes. Se siente un poco culpable, claro, y luego está seguro que ira a disculparse con Damian y Colin por enfadarse por tamaña tontería. Pero sigue enfadado, su cama es cómoda y no quiere saber nada del mundo en las próximas horas. 

Así, coloca su almohada sobre su rostro y se duerme, tratando de olvidar los estúpidos ojos azules de Damian, las excusas de Chris, y la emoción en la voz de su padre al decirle a su hermana "¡Eres más rápida que yo a tu edad!"

****

Lo siguiente que Jai siente es una mano, gruesa y caliente, sobre su hombro. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido y la verdad no le importa, pero todo le da vueltas y apenas puede distinguir dos voces graves flotando a su alrededor, aunque no reconoce a quien pertenecen.

"¿Está despierto?"

"Está muerto, ha dormido como 6 horas"

"6 horas es bastante aceptable, si me preguntas a mi"

"No en este negocio. Rob ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste 6 horas seguidas?"

"Soy un murciélago, Kent. Es diferente"

Jai parpadea levemente, tratando de enfocar su vista en la mano de Chris en su hombro y luego en el rostro de Superboy, quien sonríe al notarlo despierto. Damian está parado justo detrás de Chris, mirándolo con los ojos duros, como lo hiciera la vez que Jai pasó 48 horas seguidas despierto tratando de reprogramar la computadora para que hablara con la voz de Scarlett Johanson.

"Hey" susurra Chris con una sonrisa "te perdimos"

"Hey" contesta Jai, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de su otro mejor amigo "yo jamás me pierdo"

"Claro que no" bufa Kent, ahogando una risa y empujando el cuerpo debilucho de Jai al centro de la cama para hacerse espacio "¿Hace cuánto que no te enojabas tanto para rendirte de cansancio?”

"Desde que Iris nos presentó a ese novio rubio que tenía" contesta Jai, porque es la verdad, y porque Chris le está haciendo círculos en el cuello y eso nunca falla en calmarlo "no quiero hablar contigo, Robin"

"Tampoco yo" replica Damian a voz normal (no con la de Batman, lo que pone a Jai un poco más dispuesto a perdonarlo) y se mete por el otro lado de la cama.

Para evitar verlo Jai observa una bolsa gigante de Chesse Puff que jura no estaba ahí cuando se fue a dormir, al igual que una soda gigante. Un paquete de aniversario de la Saga de Star Wars (que Jai está completamente seguro es el mismo que Damian le regaló a Colin en su último cumpleaños) se encuentra puesto al lado de la video. No puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dami, tu odias Star Wars"

"Colin opina que soy poco objetivo con la saga y debería verla con ojos más abiertos e inocentes, sea lo que sea que signifique eso"

"Significa que apagues el cerebro un rato y dejes de pensar, Rob"

"Eso es fisiológicamente imposible" dice Damian, y se oye tan indignado que Jai no puede aguantar una risa.

Damian toma su lugar de siempre en la esquina de la cama, los Chesse Puff en el regazo y la almohada en la espalda, porque Damian siempre se duerme en las películas y Chris está cansado de tener que acomodarlo en cada ocasión. Kent prende la tele desde la otra mitad de la cama y Jai sonríe levemente, acurrucándose entre sus dos mejores amigos mientras la banda sonora comienza a escucharse.

Muy en el fondo, Jai sabe que las cosas ya no son igual que antes, y que pronto Chris va a sentar cabeza y va a estar igual o más perdidamente enamorado de alguien de lo que Damian lo está de Colin, y esas pequeñas noches de chicos van a desaparecer completamente, pero no es momento de pensar en ello. 

Lo único que Jai puede esperar, con toda el alma, es que aún le queden un par de años para disfrutar a sus chicos antes de que la madurez termine de golpear a los ya no tan jóvenes titanes.


End file.
